The Recital to End All Recitals
"The Recital to End All Recitals" is the twenty-third episode of season two of Dance Moms. It first aired on August 21, 2012. Synopsis A new style of dance (hip-hop) for the annual recital gets the dancers and moms shaken up. Then Cathy decides to make an unnecessary stop with her Apples at the recital. When Payton and Leslie join the group, tension starts between Leslie and Kelly. Event Attended 2012 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert, "Once In A Lifetime!" (June 22-23) Dances Abby Lee Dance Company *New group dance: "Light My Fire" (genre: hip-hop) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "What's New at the Zoo" (genre: acro) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Germs" (genre: hip-hop) *Group dance with Mackenzie, Kendall and younger dancers: "Can Can" (genre: jazz) *Group dance with Nick, Brandon, Brooke, Chloe, Maddie and older dancers: "Checkmate" (genre: contemporary) *Group dance with Maddie, Payton, Brandon and older dancers: "Life of the Party" (genre: tap) *Senior Group Dance: "Journey to the Altar" (genre: contemporary) *Senior Group Dance: "Workin' Day and Night" (genre: tap) *Senior Group Dance: "Last Kiss" (genre: contemporary) *Senior Group Dance: "Piano Man" (genre: jazz) *Senior Group Dance: "Addicted to Love" (genre: jazz) *Senior Group Dance: "Doctor's Orders" (genre: musical theater) *Nina Linhart, Brittany Pent and Liz Rohm trio: "Stop" (genre: contemporary) *Brooke Kosinski, Jillian Roberts and Nina Ceringila trio: "Boogie Bugle Boy" (genre: musical theatre) *Nick Dobbs and Auriel Wetley duet: "I Don't Feel It Anymore" (genre: contemporary) *Brandon Pent and Ryleigh Vertes duet: "Holding Out for a Hero" (genre: contemporary) *Payton Ackerman and Brandon Pent duet: "Turn Me On" (genre: hip-hop) *Stephanie Pittman and Melena Maust duet: "Unlocked" (genre: contemporary) *Brittany Pent and John Michael Fiumara duet: "You're The One That I Want" (genre: contemporary) *Maddie solo: "Airmail Special" (genre: tap) *Katherine solo: "Amelie" (genre: specialty) *Keara Sweeney solo: "Amayzing Mayzie" *Brooke Kosinski solo: "Broadway Banana" (genre: specialty) *Repeated group dances: **'"Where Have All The Children Gone"' (genre: contemporary) (seen in Dying to Dance) **'"Bad Apples"' (with expanded dancers) (genre: jazz) (seen in Return of the Candy Apples) **'"Born to Dance"' (genre: lyrical) (seen in Brooke's Turning Point) **'"Trapped"' (Chloe as the lead) (genre: lyrical) (seen in Melissa Pleads the Fifth) **'"Glam"' (with expanded dancers) (genre: jazz) (seen in Night of the Living Dancers) **'"Alouette"' (genre: musical theatre) (seen in Break a Leg) **'"First Class"' (re-titled "Jet Set," with expanded dancers) (genre: musical theatre) (later seen in Solo Fever) *Repeated duets/trios: **Maddie and Chloe duet: "Inside of Me" (also seen in I Know What You Did Last Competition) (genre: lyrical) *Repeated solos: **Payton solo: "Eternally" (genre: jazz) (seen in Worst Birthday Party Ever!) **Maddie solo: "This is Me Over You" (genre: lyrical) (seen in Break a Leg) **Brooke solo: "Paint the Pictures" (genre: acro) (extra on Worst Birthday Party Ever!) **Chloe solo: "I Want to Be a Rockette" (genre: musical theatre) (performed, but not shown in Brooke's Back) **Nia solo: "Bound" (genre: contemporary) (seen in I Know What You Did Last Competition) Gallery To view the gallery for The Recital to End All Recitals, [[The Recital to End All Recitals/Gallery|'click here']]. Videos To view the video gallery for " ," visit subpage ' /Videos'''. References Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:ALDC Showcase Category:2012 Episodes Category:Candy Apples Episode Category:August Episode Category:Recital Episode